Pretty Cure All Stars Believe: Heroes of a New Generation!
Pretty Cure All Stars Believe: Heroes of a New Generation! is a Cure Believe crossover movie, including all Cures from all fan series she created, with the exclusion of Pretty Cure Love Love! due to the canon Cures, Go Go! Mirage Pretty Cure! because three of my Cures wouldn't be able to fight, and Sekai Pretty Cure!/Kono Sekai Pretty Cure! because of shared Cure names. Fan series include: Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure/Pure Mirage Pretty Cure!, Shooting Star Pretty Cure☆, Nintendo Land Pretty Cure!, Listen! Pretty Cure/Listen! Pretty Cure Full Hearts, Heartbeat Pretty Cure!, Miracle Pretty Cure!, Glistening Moon Pretty Cure!, Silhouette Pretty Cure!/Soaring! Silhouette Pretty Cure!, Dreaming Pretty Cure!, Wii Party! Pretty Cure!, Eternal Pretty Cure, High Waters Pretty Cure!, Our Hearts Pretty Cure!, Pretty Cure Hearts of Light!, and Ready! Pretty Cure Mode! Plot Cherry, Ko, Senshi, Yorokobi, Haretsu, Tsubomi, Hikari, Kaze, Keikaku, Heiwa, Kibou, Carlise, Emi, Aika, and Tsukikage are invited to celebrate becoming the lead Cures! They bring along their Cure friends, but little do they know it was set up by a mysterious villain. When all items and mascots, with the exclusion of the lead Cures', are taken away, the fifteen must work together and figure out how to bring everything back... Characters Cures Please remember the villains Heartbreak Shine, Impulse, and Cure Finite are written '''before' the civilian name!'' Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure *Hanasaki Cherry/Cure Blossom Mirage **A 15 year old who just entered high school, she is known to be "the biggest fan of sports". She hates studies unlike her family, but she dreams of becoming a professional soccer player. *Kurumi Daisy/Cure Marine Mirage **A 14 year old who joins Cherry's class, she is usually spotted shopping, but not as often as last year. She is Cherry's best friend, both in civilian and Cure forms. *Myoudouin Sunny/Cure Sunshine Mirage **A 15 year old like Cherry, she is very shy, especially when transferring or meeting someone. She always warms up after a short time of this. *Tsukikage Rose/Cure Moonlight Mirage **An 18 year old who is in her last year of high school, she is a princess, also the future Queen, from Mirage Kingdom, which she helps rebuild. Pure Mirage Pretty Cure! NOTE: They are from a SEQUEL, so they go along with Let's Mirage! *Hana Kotoba/Cure Nature Mirage **A 13 year old, she is now always on Cherry's side and hopes to be someone like her, although she is not a huge fan of sports. *Aki Tsuchi/Cure Earth Mirage **A 9 year old who is in elementary school, she wants to grow up to become a scientist and hopes to stay as a Pretty Cure. *Ohba Dandelion/Cure Inferno Mirage **A 13 year old, she does not have the ability to talk in civilian and can't make friends due to this disability, but can talk as a Cure. Shooting Star Pretty Cure☆ *Kagayaku Ko/Cure Comet **A 15 year old high school student, Ko's favorite activity is going outside at night to watch for shooting stars and later spots the mascot Hoshi. *Kanzen Hibana/Cure Meteor **Ko's best friend, Hibana does not like school but is always trying to come out on top. She also likes sports and is usually spotted playing softball. *Kesshō Megumi/Cure Asteroid **A 14 year old middle school student, Megumi shows to be the person who is always getting along with others. She is the smartest of the trio and loves to cook. Nintendo Land Pretty Cure! *Densetsu Senshi/Cure Link **A 14 year old, people are easily relying on Senshi when it comes down to the electronics. She wants to be like Honto, but does not want to get into trouble. *Kireina Hana/Cure Pikmin **A 13 year old, she owns a flower shop, Fragrance Flowers, and keeps her own flower garden at home. *Kōdō Sentō/Cure Samus **A 15 year old, she can be klutzy, but she loves to pretend she is a hero that saves the world. When she becomes a Cure, she pretends she is a hero from TV instead. *Ōkina Ai/Cure Mario **A 16 year old, Ai is always busy trying to make friends with every person she talks to, but she sometimes makes the wrong choices. *Bukimina Enajī/Cure Luigi **A 15 year old, you will usually see Enajī looking at spooky videos and see the spooky items in her room besides her Cure items. *Kawaī Kodomo/Cure Animal **A 13 year old, Kodomo is literally the opposite of Enajī, and is usually watching adorable videos and collects cute items. *Sukoshi Eiyū/Cure Yoshi **A 14 year old, she is a huge eater and a hard learner. She is the Cure with the hardest time to learn how to control her powers, but Ai helps her. *Suiryoku Hatsuden/Cure Diver **A 14 year old, Hatsuden is the school's swimming champion and is envied by the other swimmers nearly every day. *Eien Honto/Cure Roller **A 13 year old, Honto is always reliable and can tell the truth very quickly, but not always easily. She is envied by Senshi, but Honto is not very fond of it. *Reino Tatakai/Cure Takamaru **A 17 year old, a rumor had spread about Tatakai being something other than a human, and it was a truth that was secret because she became a Pretty Cure. *Dengen Sokudo/Cure Falcon **A 16 year old, people always spot Sokudo playing sports that involve speed, but this makes the choices very limited. *Utsukushi Kaika/Cure Balloon **An 11 year old, Kaika one day hopes to be as amazing as the other Pretty Cures, stating "When I'm older, I hope to be just like you, Link and others." Listen! Pretty Cure *Amai Yorokobi/Cure Love **A 14 year old, Yorokobi is the person you'll learn that has a goal: to love everyone, mainly in her school. *Kirei Kanjō/Cure Happiness **A 14 year old and Yorokobi's best friend, people enjoy Kanjō's happiness in any situation, especially to make people laugh. *Narihibiku Ongaku/Cure Joy **A 15 year old, Ongaku doesn't want to worry about herself until she has helped others. This can sometimes be false, especially when it's close to bedtime. *Shinjiru Kata/Cure Dream **A 12 year old, Kata usually daydreams in any location, but she is always dreaming of miracles and happy things. *Shinrai Jōnetsu/Gracious Feelings **A 14 year old, Jōnetsu is a little different from others, as she started very mysterious, but she was still nice and cared about the others. *Kuro Yume/Dark Dream **A 13 year old, most people would say Yume transferred, but she actually is a reborn member of Dark Pretty Cure 5, but is now doing good things. Listen! Pretty Cure Full Hearts NOTE: She is from a SEQUEL, so she goes along with Listen! *Yūgana Mirāju/Cure Trust **A 14 year old, she started as a girl who had no friends because she did not trust anyone, but thanks to Yorokobi, she can trust more people and later becomes Cure Trust. Heartbeat Pretty Cure! *Sakura Haretsu/Cure Blooming **A 14 year old, she is always there to tell worried people that anyone can change if they try. She also likes to eat many foods and even learns to cook. *Jinsokuna Mizu/Cure Ocean **A 14 year old model and Haretsu's best friend, she aims herself to become someone as amazing as popular model Kurumi Momoka. Mizu first appeared as a transfer student and quickly became friends with Haretsu. *Noboru Taiyō/Cure Shine **A 14 year old, she loves looking at the bright nature in her free time. She is the school's student council and randomly likes to show off her girlish side. *Yoru Migaki/Cure Twilight **A 17 year old, she is an idol who expresses her feelings. She also tells fellow students who are in a depressed mode that she loves them all no matter what. *Heartbreak Shine/Mirai Tomodachi/Cure Spark **A former villain, Tomodachi was originally Heartbreak Shine, but began caring about the Heartbeat Cures after some time. She lost her villain ego after becoming Cure Spark. Miracle Pretty Cure! *Kiseki Tsubomi/Cure Miracle *Kōun Ippin/Cure Fortune Glistening Moon Pretty Cure! *Kagayaku Hikari/Cure Glisten *Kagayaku Akarui/Cure Moon Silhouette Pretty Cure! *Amai Kaze/Cure Sky *Hōseki Sekai/Cure Sun *Ai Kage/Cure Cloud Soaring! Silhouette Pretty Cure! NOTE: She is from a sequel, so she goes along with Silhouette Pretty Cure! *Wing/Hikari Tsubasa/Shining Wings Dreaming Pretty Cure! *Ushinawa Keikaku/Cure Mirror *Kakusan Akarumi/Cure Imagine *Hitori Aisa/Cure Picture *Sutekina Gakusei/Cure Mirage *Impulse/Anzuru Kaiga/Cure Reflect Wii Party! Pretty Cure! *Amaku Heiwa/Cure Lucky *Hitori Dewa/Cure Shift *Sukoshi Kokoro/Cure Jump *Ketsuraku Kyoku/Cure Friendly *???/Cure Feather Eternal Pretty Cure *Kakusareta Kibou/Cure Forever *Azayaka Jinsei/Cure Immortal *Cure Finite/Kowareta Tsubasa/Cure Infinite High Waters Pretty Cure! *Doshima Carlise/Cure Splash *Hirohama Uniqua/Cure Wave *Aokawa T-900/Cure Water Our Hearts Pretty Cure! *Fujimiya Emi/Cure Bright *Izumi Kasumi/Cure Moonlight Pretty Cure Hearts of Light! *Aikawa Aika/Cure Loving *Tsukiyama Yumi/Cure Tsuki *Amaino Yuriko/Cure Yuri Ready! Pretty Cure Mode! *Hirameku Tsukikage/Cure Ready *Ataisuru Shinrai/Cure Set *Nagai Miru/Cure Start Mascots Villains Cure Groups (not in movie) Cure Groups are not in the movie like in the New Stage 3 movie, but there are different Cure Groups when the lead Cures were sorting everyone out. This is what they came up with: Lead Group *Cure Blossom Mirage *Cure Comet *Cure Link *Cure Love *Cure Blooming *Cure Miracle *Cure Glisten *Cure Sky *Cure Mirror *Cure Lucky *Cure Forever *Cure Splash *Cure Bright (Emi) *Cure Loving *Cure Ready Blue Group *Cure Marine Mirage *Cure Pikmin *Cure Animal *Cure Diver *Cure Takamaru *Cure Falcon *Cure Happiness *Cure Ocean *Cure Cloud *Cure Imagine *Cure Shift *Cure Water Yellow and Orange Group *Cure Sunshine Mirage *Cure Earth Mirage *Cure Meteor *Cure Samus *Cure Roller *Cure Balloon *Cure Joy *Cure Shine *Cure Spark *Cure Sun *Cure Picture *Cure Friendly *Cure Immortal *Cure Infinite *Cure Set The Other Group *Cure Moonlight Mirage *Cure Nature Mirage *Cure Asteroid *Cure Mario *Cure Luigi *Cure Yoshi *Cure Dream (Kata) *Gracious Feelings *Dark Dream (Yume) *Cure Trust *Cure Twilight *Cure Fortune *Cure Moon *Shining Wings *Cure Mirage *Cure Reflect *Cure Jump *Cure Feather *Cure Wave *Cure Moonlight (Kasumi) *Cure Tsuki *Cure Yuri *Cure Start Category:Pure Mirage Pretty Cure! Category:Shooting Star Pretty Cure☆ Category:Nintendo Land Pretty Cure! Category:Listen! Pretty Cure Category:Heartbeat Pretty Cure! Category:Miracle Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Made Crossovers Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Glistening Moon Pretty Cure! Category:Silhouette Pretty Cure! Category:Dreaming Pretty Cure! Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure Category:Listen! Pretty Cure Full Hearts Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Wii Party! Pretty Cure! Category:Eternal Pretty Cure Category:High Waters Pretty Cure! Category:Our Hearts Pretty Cure! Category:Soaring! Silhouette Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure Hearts of Light! Category:Ready! Pretty Cure Mode!